Hunter's Paradise
by raven716
Summary: Hunter, personal guard of Harumi, daughter of Hutchins, and absolutely curious about what's over the walls. Sort of...maybe a bit. Daring and wily, Hunter's life in the Royal Palace changed the day Harumi entered her life. A change that she didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

It was under the clear night sky of Ninjago, in the silence of the Royal Palace, your small legs sped across the marble floor to outside. Sped across the vast grounds, being quick and careful not to be noticed. Using the shadows you could find. Ducking and hiding from guards that past. Surpassing the rising giggles you so wished to let out. Knew you couldn't otherwise you'd be caught.

And you couldn't be caught.

No not yet, you still had to see it.

Then you'd head back to bed and hopefully get there before...well your bed was discovered empty. Spring from the shadows wisp across the grounds. It could almost be mistaken for gliding it was smoothly done. And at a young age, running came easy to you...so did catching the scents of others. Along with hearing and most importantly...eyesight, at times. Allowed you to detect anyone coming near or approaching. So getting passed the guards was a piece of cake.

Cake...

Wonder what that taste like? A random thought that took your focus and you tripped over your feet, fell hard. A loud soft thud came from you, wonderful, picking the sound of the Royal guards hurrying to the noise, waste no time and spring up. After untangling your legs scurry up and flee the scene. Finding a tree, pounce like a feline and claw up. Take the highest branch you could, cower in the shadows. Hold your breath, the guards came.

Attentive as always. They surely took their job seriously. Weapons at the ready, go over the area quite a few times. Silly guards, you snicker behind your hand, they never looked up always down and around. Though as good as they where, you did complain about their lack of prowess and combat skills. Always willing to prove it, if you got the chance.

But, you sighed, he never would allow it. In fact you'd get scolded for doing so. Nothing new really.

Snickering still, they had yet to look up. Their backs to you, it was so easy and hard to resist pouncing upon them. Scaring if not startling them half to death, you'd drop down doing so, then entice a them to chase you. Blowing a raspberry, with a tongue out, turn heel and dash away before they realized what you did. They'd come bumbling after you, never able to catch you.

As fast a breeze, you'd been told.

It always came in handy.

Crouching further, remain still. Still as you could be, watch them carefully. A toothy grin curled on your lips, if you had a tail, it'd be slowly swaying back and forth. Sometimes you felt like you did, what an imagination.

The guards found nothing, of course they didn't, leave. You watch them, slowly stand and walk quietly to the edge of the branch. Kneel down and listen...they were gone. Went back to post.

Good!

Dropping down, land straight and with ease. You could continue, dash off, it took a few seconds for you to reach the speed you had before. Nearly there, your heart pounded rapidly against your chest. Grin wildly. Toss your hands up, softly yelp in joy. Take a sharp left, race over a few bridges and ponds. Almost like a white blur, under the light of the moon that hung overhead.

Something you enjoyed.

Your legs burned like fire, but you pushed through. It was worth it, even if they where running on fumes. It was worth it. Once you got there you'd let them rest for a bit and use them to hurry back to your bed.

Higher ground.

You needed higher ground, jumping like a checker piece push, throw a hand out. Grab hold of low branch, stick your nails in them. Hang like a cat for a moment, pull yourself up. Tiring but you did it. Take a moment to rest, jump to the next branch do the same thing as the first. And the same with the next few, almost slipped from a few. That didn't stop you, not like the fall would hurt, you've had worse. Going till you reached the top, pop your head out the leaves. Cast your eyes across the high wall of the palace at the brimming, bright lights that was Ninjago.

Reflected off your wide yellow eyes, lite a smile to your face. Flashed your...small rather tiny canines. The lights looked like dancing lanterns. From what you could hear, it sounded like a festival was going on. Not that you've ever been to one, but you've read about them. And it seem the city seem like one massive one, especially at night.

What it was like in the day time, you weren't sure. But had your thoughts. Taking it in a bit longer, close your eyes...for a moment.

Yeah.

It was nice.

Opening your eyes, give the view a few more seconds. Climb down, slowly.

It was easier, drop and flip off. Land perfectly. A shadow stepped out made its way over to you. Undetected. Ain't nothing you couldn't do! After all being the daughter of-

"Hunter!" came a sharp harsh voice.

That made you yelp. A hand shot out and grabbed you by the collar of your pajamas, held you a few inches off the ground. Trembles over took your body, they didn't care, feeling their hard eyes narrowing further and further on you...gulp softly. You knew that voice.

All too well.

The only voice that could cause these kind of trembles. "Explain to me," the continue scolding in their voice. "why I went to your room and find your bed empty? Hm?" you said nothing. They kept going, frustration or was it anger rising with each word. "Or the fact the guards came and alerted me of a strange sound they heard? Hmm?"

Again you said nothing.

Not a good choice. Cause they didn't like it. Shutting your eyes wasn't going to help either. Not even covering them with your hands, didn't stop Hutchens from removing the look he held on you.

"This is unruly behavior," he said. "for a Master-of-Arms child. It is shameful. This willy and foxy nature of yours. What do you have to say for yourself?"

What could you say? Part of you just wanted to laugh, felt it rise on your cheeks. Try to push them down with your hands, but it was hard. Of course it was, Hutchens wasn't surprised. Sighed, set you down, took your hand. Firmly.

Walked off.

"Child," he began. As always, you tried hard not to mimic his speech. "you behavior does no represent the Royal Family or myself. Gifted as you maybe, you quite insufferable. Your behavior reflects my own, the Emperor and Empress expect a protector. You are to be tasked and duty bound in serving the Royal Family, how can they trust you if you decide to do things such as this? Hmm?"

Your eyes had wondered as did your mind, not hearing much of what he said. He wasn't surprised again. He just hoped that one day you'd..

"Father?" you question, walking up the steps inside the palace. "The city, it is very interesting." Stop and cast your eyes back. "Something always seems to be calling me to it. Why is that?"

Hutchins huffed. Pulled you inside. "Enough of your chattering, Hunter. The city does not call to you, you are mistaken again with your silly imagination. Now," he remained on his reprimanding and lecture. A finger in the air. Waved a it bit as he started to...list one..duties and expectation. "You have duties that is required of you, first you must adhere to the rules. Second, you must be diligent. Always!"

The same tune.

"Third, you must-"

His words you heard, but you cast them aside. Hum to yourself, begin skipping, stopped only when he tugged at you. "Pay attention, child!" He snapped lightly. You giggled, caused him to sigh and shake his head. It was clear what he was saying you cared little for. "Come," he reached out before to the door knobbed. "Let us put you to bed. You have training in a few hours."

Opening the door, he takes you to your bed. Your room was a decent size, Hutchins didn't share it with you. No. He had his own, which was just about two doors down. Releasing his hand, race and spring onto your bed. Bounce a few times, before being settled by Hutchins.

"Calm yourself child," he managed to grab a hold of you. Set you down. Looked you over for a moment, brushed a few strands of your thick, white, wavy hair from your face. Used his sleeve to clean the bit of dirt on your nose. "honestly, you must control yourself. You need to learn. Of all of Ninjago-"

"Father?"

He dropped his eye to you. "Yes?"

Your eyes lite up with the question. "Was mother like my? Hmm?"

Hutchins grew quiet for a minute. "Your mother was who she was."

That wasn't really much of an answer. "What was she then? Did she look like me? Hmm? Where did she come from?" You fire off questions, one after another. Hutchins barely managed to catch them a bit. "What did she do? Wha-"

Hutchins put a hand over your mouth. "Enough. As I said before, your mother who she was." Your eyes dropped, not a single question answered. He saw it. Raised a hand and placed it on your head. Gave it a pat. It managed to stop the rising tears. In soft and low voice, Hutchins gave a different answer to you. "We have been through this, you know, there is little I can tell you of your mother. But, know this," he used his hand to move your head back so your eyes meet his. "you are more like your mother than you know."

Sniffing a bit, manage a smile. "C-Can you tell me a story? About her please?"

He took his hand back. "No. Not yet." His normal voice returned. "It is quite pass your bed time. You have been awake long enough. Now, rest."

Crossing your arms, huff. That didn't stop him from paying you down and covering you. Tucking you in a bit tighter so you would not move. And you didn't tried to test it out, find out you couldn't. Pleased to see this, Hutchins bids you a good night and leaves. You didn't sleep instead laid there awake, thoughts ran through your mind. About so much, mostly about the city...that you still felt this calling...yearning. Unsure why, but you did. Like it spoke...or maybe it was just the wind. That wasn't all either, through the window the moon in all its white and fullness could be seen. It lite up the sky so bright...so kind..so gentle. Like a soft touch, beamed its luminous light into you room. Rose a small smile.

It was hard not to look at it, every time you did...such a calming feeling that seemed to whisper (or it was your imagination) for you to sleep. Your eyelids suddenly became heavy, try as you might, you could not fight Sleep's spell, and let it take you.

It always took you, even as the years passed, and over the years you grew. Both in skills and in some way discipline. Under Hutchins watchful eyes and guidance, you grew. Still, you enjoyed you nightly outs of wonder. That hadn't changed or was going too.

Nothing really did, besides age, but something did change in the Royal Palace and this time it wasn't you. No, you didn't play a prank or anything. It was quite a surprise really. A new addition was to be added to the Royal Palace. A person!

The new princess.

Everyone was presented to welcome this new...princess. Dressed in your ceremonial attire, a long flowing emerald green kimono with golden twigs accented on it. Your hair, now longer, reaching just under your shoulder blades was pulled back in a respectable up-do. Stood next to Hutchins in the throne room, awaiting the princess's arrival. With the Emperor and Empress standing regally, awaiting their daughter.

You wondered who this girl was, all you knew was her name...Harumi. An interesting name, quite the opposite of your own. She must be thrilled becoming part of the Royal Family. Many would die to be in her place. This new girl, she'd come in with the biggest smile on. Her eyes too. The moment she laid her eyes on her new parents they'd be filled with love.

Yeah, that's how she'd come in.

Picturing it in your mind, for a moment close your eyes, open them, feeling a hard nudge in the side. "Open those eyes!" Hutchins hissed softly. "Be ready! She is arriving. Stand up straight."

Doing as you were...well ordered, stand at the ready. The guards do the same, in a few seconds the large doors open and all eyes and heads turn to them. To the small...child...no small girl at least..either eleven or twelve you weren't sure. Except, there was no smile on her white painted face. It was long and heavy. Her eyes weren't filled with thrilled...no...it was..oddly sadness. Ready to cry...they were also filled with something else, there was some sort of vacancy in them..despite how beautiful she looked in her royal green kimono, white cape with a collar and red flowers, and golden headpiece. She looked like a princess.

Truly.

Yet, as she walked across the throne room..did not seem feel like a princess. Each step she took..her face hung further. While the Emperor and Empress smiled, welcoming her into their open arms and love. She did not embrace it.

It...was sad.

"Hunter." Hutchins placed a hand on your shoulder, pointed to the girl with his eyes. "You shall watch her. Do you understand?"

You nodded. "Y-Yes father. I do." Reply. Eyes still on Harumi. "Yes, I shall. I will do so."

Words you would live up too, for the rest of day you did not follow Harumi. No, you had training to do, but you did manage to catch glances of her and feel..her eyes upon you. When you turned to her, she'd be gone.

Something had to be done, musing over it for the remainder of the day, finally decide on what you would do. When night came, when all was nearly rested you slipped out of your room, down the halls. Being careful not to be seen, hurried your way to Harumi's room. Find two guards before it.

Damn it!

Oh well, you smirk, there was always another way. A way you knew. Finding a window leap out, nails out stick them into the palace wall. Sniff the air, pick up Harumi's scent follow it, climb your way there.

In her room, Harumi sat in silence...stared blankly before her...this life...this life wasn't...

"Hey!"

A voice whispered, startled the girl. She looked around, there was nothing. It called again.

"Hey! Hey!"

Now alert, her heart racing Harumi sprung from her bed. "W-Who is there?"

A snicker was heard, frighten Harumi gets ready to call the guards. "Whoa! Wait!" Your hand shot up outside the window, waved to her. The girl was surprised. Pulling yourself up, pop your head up, and smile at her. "Whoa!" You whistled. "I didn't know you had a different hair color." You notice her light blonde hair. "Looks nice, anyway," you swing yourself over and into her room.

She backed up. "W-Who are you?"

That's right you didn't say anything. Dust yourself off. "Oh, my apologizes, Princess." Give a little bow. Chuckling still. With a canine grin, something that surprised Harumi. "I'm Hunter. It's nice to meet you."

That didn't explain much. "That's just a name." Harumi hissed. "Who are you? Tell me or...or I'll call the guards!"

"Please don't!" you hold up your hands. "If you do then my father will grab me by the tail and well...yeah. I'm actually not suppose to be out this late. I just came because, well, I wanted to see how you where doing and was also wondering if I could show you something that might well...give you a smile." Hold out a hand to her. "What do you say?"

Harumi's eyes drop your extended. She wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't. The smile you had one wasn't...threating..no...it was actually..nice. "What did want to show me?"

Holding tight, Harumi tried hard not to scream, when you leaped out her window. To down below, you were crazy! So crazy! You even laughed. "Don't worry, I've got you princess!"

Flipping in mid air, ready yourself for landing. A tree came into view, you had to time this just right. Harumi hoped you would. Or else...

"Yeah!" you landed well. Lightly. On a branch, that just happened to be there, thank goodness. "You doing alright?" You called back to her.

All she could do was nod. Glad to see, you tell her to hold on and jump down, land. Rush off. Harumi's grip tighten, the wind whipped against her face. She had to bury her face into your hair. If this was her end...at least she'd be able too...

"Hey," you call to her. "open your eyes or your going to miss it."

Something was wrong, Harumi felt it...there was no movement. Everything had...stopped and there was this gentle breeze. A breeze that opened her eyes and...a gasped escaped from her lips.

Before her a sight she'd never thought she'd see again.

The lights of Ninjago City...it was beautiful. So beautiful. They danced like holiday lights. Smiling to yourself at her reaction, saw...her eyes light up for the first since she was here. Turn to gaze upon the sight before you.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day in Ninjago, another regular morning going on afternoon day. You held a single kuani in your hand, stood in the middle of one of the training grounds. Six guards, weapons drawn surrounded you. Moving in slowly, you smile to yourself. Actually giggle a bit, flash a canine smile. This was going to quite fun, you knew it.

Drop down in a defensive stance, one guard flinched, a mistake. Rush them, with an elbow strike them in the chest. Knocking them back, drop again, swipe their legs, watch them fall. Catch their weapon, their spear effortless twirl it around. Not your choice of weapon, preferring your kunai, it was lighter and made moving easier too. Not to mention you just didn't really like spears.

Oh well, you knew how to use it. That's all that mattered. It's long golden neck, sharp pointed blade at the top...at least five inches was good for someone who didn't want to close to the enemy. They could strike swiftly, if they knew how to use it. A firm was required, with both hands...for you one was good enough. And the guards knew it, their faces went pale and dropped. Some tired not to show it, but you could smell their rising fear, it trickled from their sweat.

If they didn't stop, the sweat would rust their armor. And they couldn't move, though you wondered for a moment if it was possible for the armor to rust? That was a thought.

A deep thought.

One you wouldn't mind thinking about, deflecting another attack from the side. Jumping up land a flat kick on the guard's face. Sending them back, that was how many now? You quickly count, jumping back as two come at you in unison swinging and thrusting their weapons. It was so hard not to laugh, like a dance you simply avoid it fluidly. Like the wind, it was just a breeze, no pun intended but...it actually was. Snicker to yourself. A snicker the guards still didn't understand, yet ran a shiver down their spine. It was mainly from the flash of those canines, that sharply glisten in the light of the sun.

Something you took pleasure in, ran your tongue over them. Flashed a feral smirk, the guards knew what was coming next. Chuckling to yourself, pick up one of the defeated guards spear, twirl in one hand and the second one in the other hand. Walk slowly to them.

They step back.

"Ready?" you inquire kindly. They said nothing. Oh well, you were. "Here I come!"

Up in the palace, Harumi was getting herself ready, when she heard the sound of clashing and clinging metal, with thrilled laugh. A laugh that brought a small smile to the princess's face.

Harumi knew who's laugh that was, that enjoyable laugh. "Hunter." she shook her head. Applying the last bit of white make-up on her face. It was nearly time, Hutchins went out on behalf of her parents to gather the extra assistance. She was rather glad, it was going to be rather helpful. "Now," she cleared her throat, finishing applying all her make-up. "the guest will be arriving soon. Must put on a face."

She glanced for a moment at her appearance in the mirror. Dressed proper and well in all appearances. Not a single thing out of place, perfect. The only word that filled her mind and thoughts.

A though that didn't fill your mind, though one did with you.

Victory!

You won yet again! The guards laid spread out on the ground, a few laid on top of another one, groaning in pain. Maybe a few had some bruises, one though was holding his stomach. Accidently hit them too, too hard. With the but of their spear. Oh well, they knew better when sparing against you. No mercy really, that wild look held in your eyes was truly like a predator. So you've been told, though you never thought about it, but you did always feel a thrilling rush, an instinctive rush when in situations like this. You couldn't help but get lost in it, Fury-Fu was so great to use.

"Looks like," you kneel down one of the guards. With half smile. "you guys might need to get some medical attention. Are you okay?"

A question that earned you a harden look from a few with grunts. Guess they weren't, standing back up shout to some guards not to far away. "Hey! Hey," wave a hand. They turn to you. You point to the guards with a spear. "they need some medical attention! Come and help them!"

The guards looked at each other exchanging uneasy looks, more so the weapon you held. Sensing their hesitation, your eyes dropped a bit...to the side. That look they gave, they all had...always left a painful tightness in your throat. But, you swallowed it, set the spear down, dawned a smile.

Gave a wink and walked away. The guards waited a bit, before coming over to help their fellow comrades. They didn't notice your smile fall once you turned the corner.

Staring at your hands, there was nothing wrong with them...or you. For that matter, yet...for some reason others gave the vibe that it was. That was okay, it really was..not like it mattered. Or that you cared. There was one place could go that would blow this fog of unjoy away. It brought a bit of light back to you, just thinking about it. Your legs began running knowing where to go, gliding across the yard like the wind...so free and fast. Throw your head back and let out a bursting howl!

A howl that caught the ear of six others, arriving to the palace. Lead by Hutchins, they stop suddenly ready to attack.

"What was that?"

Sighing Hutchins knew well who and what that was, "That child," he muttered under his breath. Turned the guest and new hired help, Ninjago's famous Ninjas. Cleared his throat. Tried hard not have the corner of his eye start twitching. "the sound is nothing. I can assure you."

One of the ninja opened their mouth, the howl was heard again. This time louder. The leader, the youngest with green eyes and blonde hair wasn't sure. "Umm...are you sure?" He asked.

Hutchins looked to him, directly. "Yes," he said firmly. "It is nothing. But a wild dog or someth-" The howl happened again. Hutchins cringed, whipped around made a strange sound with his tongue.

The howling stopped.

"There," he straighten himself out. Smoothed a hand over his hair, doing everything in his power to remain...calm. Though the ninjas saw his attempts, even heard a bit of his mumbling to the side. They exchanged looks and shrugs. The man turned back to them. "now then, come I will show you where your post will be. Before the press arrive."

Walking off the ninja watch Hutchins, before following him. To their locations around the palace. One of them thought for a moment they saw a figure in the corner of their eye.

Blink, see nothing. "Weird?"

"What is it, Jay?"

Jay wasn't sure, he cast his blue eyes in the direction he was sure he saw the figure before it became a blur. "N-Nothing. Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me?"

You snicker to yourself in your room, at the words you heard from that freckled face boy or was it young man...he seem around your age though maybe a year younger you weren't sure. But, it was sure funny his words, you couldn't stop snickering as you finished fastening your kimono. For today, your formal kimono actually, forest green this time. With golden fox silhouette prints decorated around it, not a normal design. It was something Harumi thought would work for you, she had it ordered and crafted for you her second year here. Since then its been your favorite one. It fit well, very well, plus you loved the off shoulder-ness it had and slight slit on the side. Something the emperor and empress, as well Hutchins didn't really approve, but it stuck.

Another thing you loved about this kimono, its long sleeves that allowed you to hide two kunais in each sleeve. You had one strapped to your thigh inside your kimono, but it couldn't be seen.

Which you made sure, done with tying the slash, start on your hair. What to do with this much hair? An updo? No, you weren't really a fan of those, wishing to leave it down and free. Knew you couldn't.

So, you look around spot something that would help your hair. Grab them, quickly style your hair into a simple low ponytail with chopsticks in them. There! Done. You stand before the mirror, realize you were missing something...look down...shoes.

Scrambling around, throwing things...find them under your bed, slip them on. It was almost time, your heart raced, if you were late...Hutchins would have your head. And that meant...well...that just wasn't good.

Giving yourself one last look, you were ready for this...the Emperor's speech. Not that you wanted to go, but what choice did you have? Seeing yourself ready and good, leave quickly. Though not out the door, you decided to go another way...out the window. It was something about jumping from high places you loved also, luckily there was a tree next to your window. Being careful, very not to tear your kimono, hop do on each branch to the ground.

"So close," you sigh wiping your brow. Pick up your kimono rush off, you needed to reach Harumi before she left the doors of the palace. Being her guard after all. "better hurry."

Lively you race across the grounds, inside the palace Harumi made her way walking behind her parents for her father's speech, her eyes wondered swiftly around...wondering where they were?

They, she should have been by now, Harumi mused to herself. Fidgeting with her hands. Messed with more, hearing the distant crowd waiting the royal family. The clamoring grew louder and louder the closer you approached...and Harumi's rapid heart beat increased three times since the last minute you checked. She was nervous, you could hear it in her heart...smell it in the air. And you weren't there, you were still racing across the ground, almost there.

Dang!

If your shoe hadn't fallen off, you'd be there before she became nervous. Pushing hard, your speed increased, like an arrow being shot through the air. You pierced through. Nearly caused a gust of wind when you ran by some of the guards. You were nothing but or almost a blur, huffing hard push hard...harder than ever. That surge pumped through you...it was like a wild burst. That gave what you needed, jumping up bounce off the walls to another one, swing and flip yourself on top the roof. Sprint across, Harumi was almost there, her heart race increased more.

Push and jump off the roof, dive straight down. Like a stone but land like a leaf, quickly take a moment to fix your hair, put any strands out of place back. Took a second, race to Harumi. Spot an open window.

Perfect.

Jump in, spot the closed large wooden doors that led to crowd of people and news press outside. Catching the scent of Harumi and her family hurry yourself to the doors and stand properly before them. In just a minute the royal family walked down the hall. You bow respectfully to them, the Emperor and Empress along with Hutchins who felt scowl at you, you do your best to hide your rising smirk. Humbling greet them and when Harumi came you stood and followed.

She didn't look at you nor take your hand as she done before years ago, she wasn't a child any more. Which was understandable, though she did smile quickly. One you picked up on and smiled yourself quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

So many people came out for the Emperor's speech, so many...many scents you took in, but none were as noticeable or important like the extra hired help. For ninjas you were told, they did some what of a good job hiding and keeping out of sight, but your eyes managed to spot them in their hiding place. With their color coded theme gi. It wasn't that hard for you spot them, but it was hard for you to contain your rising laughter. So you hid it behind the fan you held. Opened it and let out a small snicker to the side. Thank goodness you stood a couple of feet away from the royal family otherwise...well...they'd catch this on camera and you couldn't have that.

Nor could the ninjas, they surveyed from high up the spectacle down below. Kept a close and sharp eyes on every person they saw. News and common folks alike. Ready to jump in should it call for it. There was no sign of any of, them. All was clear. Even down below among the crowd with Nya, she found or saw nothing. Reported back.

All was clear from where Llyod stood, closest to the royal family, he saw nothing suspicious or dangerous. All was clear with him, still he instructed the others to do another sweep. Jay slightly groaned but complied. Turning back to the royal family, the Emperor was giving his speech. Lloyd moved from him to the Empress who stood back behind the man. From her, Lloyd went to Hutchins who stood dressed for his title wearing a golden helmet, stern and stoic. He didn't even flinch at all, like stone. From the man, Lloyd jumped to another, one that for some reason held his attention. Longer than the others, he wasn't sure why...but he felt something faintly weave towards them the long his eyes remained on them. It was confusing, blinking a few times hummed this feeling. Turned and continued to the others. The next one person his eyes landed on held his attention longer than the others...he couldn't take his eyes off.

His eyes weren't the only one, from atop Jay patrolled with the others. Stopped for a moment, looked over the Emperor, the whole royal family, even Hutchins. Landed on the white haired-girl Standing behind nearly to the side of the princess. Her fan was up and she was...snickering softly to the side.

He wasn't sure why, but he laughed too. Whatever was funny, he found it, and joined her. It caught the attention of his fellow ninjas and friends.

"Umm, Jay, you okay?" Kai asked. approaching him. Looked around to see what was so funny. Saw nothing. Yet, Jay kept laughing. "What's so funny?"

Collecting himself Jay calmed down a bit with a few burst of slipping out. "Not sure, but," he pointed down below. "whatever it is, is making her laugh like crazy."

Kai leaned over to see, Cole too. They see the white-haired female, with...pointy ears. Snickering behind her opened fan. That was interesting. "Who's she?" Cole wondered. Looking to Jay or Kai in hopes for answer. "What is she some sort of handmaiden? Why is she laughing?"

Jay's laugh rose, he had to cover his mouth to silence himself. Otherwise it might be heard over the Emperor's speech. "Beats me," Kai said unsure. "but she must be close to the family if she's standing there. I mean not sure really, but it's a guess."

"She sure seems to laugh a lot," Cole noticed. Turned to Jay, pointing at the young lady around their age. "looks like you've got competition." He snickered.

Jay turned back to you, you were still laughing silently behind the fan. He couldn't help but laugh with you. Nodding his head. "Guess I do. I wonder what's so funny though."

Cole elbowed him a bit. "She laughs so much, she could be your long lost sister." He joked.

Kai jabbed in. "Oh," he shivered. "that would be scary. Two of you, no thank you."

The three of them laughed together, you couldn't help but laugh a bit with them. Hearing them. Rose your fan more over your face to hide it, but your shoulders bounced slightly. Hutchins saw, and gave a hard cough. You stopped and composed yourself. As you had been taught, your eyes bounced around among the crowd at anyone, spotting one of the ninjas among them. The sole female, in her civilian clothes, black hair tied up in a pony tail with a cute beauty mark under her eye. What an interesting scent she had, like water. She must be the one that Harumi enjoyed very much, looked up too. So, she remained down here while the others took to high grounds. Well, most of them, the one in green with eyes that matched his gi stuck close by and kept his focus lingered on Harumi quite often. She even turned to meet his gaze for a moment. Something changed in their scent it was...interesting, your tail you wish you had wagged.

How very much cute, hold in your snickering, a crackling blast went off, sent everyone into a panic. You in an instant rushed Harumi, find her already along with her mother held down protectively by the green ninja. To your surprise, he was quick. At least Harumi was safe, now, you reach inside your sleeve and take out a kunai ready to take aim. Get a whiff of the scents all around, none of them where threatening...still, your eyes sharply look...it was something. Every part of you was standing on end, taking in every face you saw before your eyes. Take a step to the edge of the stage, gripping the handle of your kunai, grow your nails, flash your fangs as a warring to anyone who might try something.

"Hunter!" Hutchins's voice carried across the panic screams to your ears. You understood the tone of his voice and stood down. Tucked your weapon back inside, turned heel and hurry after the family.

Just as ninjas all regroup with Lloyd. Once inside you hurry to Harumi's side. Take her hand in yours. "Are you okay?" you asked in a whisper. Quickly walking with her and the family. Give her hand a squeeze.

Wait as she caught her breath. She gave a nod and side smile to you. Relived to see she was, let her go. "Alright," you smile, turn to the guards. Command in your voice. "you half check the west side, you check the east. The rest check the south. I'll make sure the family gets to the throne room."

They nod and break off, you take over your father's position and lead the family to the throne room. Where guards stood, once they were in, you order the guards to stand watch until your father came back. You tell the family you will go and survey the north until you knew it was safe. Bowing, you leave them, despite Harumi's hidden pleading look for you not. You had too. Even if in a kimono. The doors of the throne room shut behind you and you jump out the nearest window. A few seconds after Hutchins came.

Outside you land well, sniff the air hurry to the north side. At speeds faster than normal, jump up and grab a tree branch that hung. Spun and flip yourself up to the next one and next one, till you flipped yourself out and off, land on the edge of the wall. The high wall, a part of you wanted to turn and gaze a the city. But, you didn't. Pushing it down sprint across the top, a keen eye ready and focused. Taking in everything, not a single thing you saw out of place or smelt anything unfamiliar except something that smelled rotten, you nearly gagged. But, held that in. As you sprinted across the top, you couldn't help but remember the first time you did this...you fell down so many times...so many breaking your arm and shoulder once your leg. Hutchins instructed you to run it, as you did he would...increase the challenge.

By shooting arrows at you, or other projectiles. That you had to dodge, just in case. And the first couple of times you where struck, fell off hard to the ground below. It hurt...it hurt so bad. But, you eventually managed to get it right, dodging anything that came your way. Your reflexes grew sharper than before. Your balance grew. It was second nature to you. Doing flips was easy, even with your eyes close...at times.

Nothing, you saw and found nothing. The north was alright, it was safe.

Good.

You stop and crouch for a moment, hearing familiar voices. Stand and walk towards them, towards the front first gate of the palace, spot the ninjas. All of them, leaving. Following the youngest with the blonde hair and green eyes, whom your eyes followed. He was the green ninja, so young. His scent you get a whiff...was...very...interesting. Taking a seat, just watch them. Each of them, smile to yourself, lift a hand and wave bye. Snicker to yourself.

A snicker that made Lloyd stop and turn around, back to the palace to a particular spot. Find no one there. "Weird.."he said to himself. Turned back around and continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell on Ninjgao. Everything was quiet in the Royal Palace, that would soon be receiving guest, famous and noble guest quite soon. The ninjas. They had been invited by the Emperor and Empress to stay as thanks for their bravery. More people in the palace, sounded great! You couldn't wait to meet them! Especially the green one, not sure why but you couldn't wait to see him again.

Though after you were done gazing at the infinite and mesmerizing city laid before your eyes. From this high up, on the roof of the palace dressed out of your formal attire into your normal one. A long form fitting tannish tube shirt that functioned as sort of a dress, a dark green corset that hooked under your chest, dark brown leggings and dark guards to match and dark brown flats too. Ninjago was even more wonderful than seeing it from the wall. Always taking your breath away, the way the lights bounced off each other and danced. Like the fireflies in the summer. And with the nice cool air made it better. What were the people doing now? Doing there? What different scents would smell? What sounds would you hear? Just what...what everything...

If only, you stand where you sat, if only Hutchins would allow you to venture out and...just see. But, you knew could not, he denied at every turn since your childhood. When you trained and inquired he would just tell you to focus. When it came to patrolling the palace with him, he refused to give an answer, instructing you to focus...again. When bed time came, no story was ever told, you'd ask and he would no answer. The same as always, just focus. Especially when it came to questions about your mother, he would not answer anything you had. Instructing you to...

"Focus..." you sigh, mutter to the side. "that's all."

That's all it ever was...nothing else. So, staring at the city was the closest you could get. That and the stories Harumi would tell you about life in the city, her being from there. Snickering to yourself, how you would sneak into her room late at night to hear her tell you about such a life. Every word you hung on, life sounded so...interesting and wonderful. The more you heard...the more you were eager to go. Right now, at this very moment you could easily jump off the room...no leap off and maybe make it to the wall, from there leap off again and planet your feet onto the streets of Ninjago...

You could.

You really could, but...you didn't...and stay back. Looking at the city was as close you where going to get. That was fine...sitting back down, down below a few guards raced out, looked around frantically. Your ears picked their presence up and eyes saw them down below. Quite clumsy they could be. A thought you held to yourself, listen to them.

"Have you seen her?"

"No, her presence is requested."

"Did you check the walls?"

"Yes, no sight of her."

Oh, they were looking for you. Standing do a slight stretch and flip off. Fall freely, let the wind rush through your hair freely, lavish in it for a moment. It felt so nice...the wind through your hair...now time to slow down. Wiping out your hands extend your sharp nails, slam them into the side of the palace wall and claw yourself down, decreasing your speed. With just about ten feet from the ground, you let go, flip off and land before the guards. Startling them.

They drew their weapons a few seconds late, disappointing, held them at you. To lower them seeing it was you. A few of them grunt, one or two wrinkle their nose, a few roll their eyes. While you just smiled.

Greet them. "Hello, were you looking for me?"

Only one answered, cleared his throat. "Yes, Master Hutchins has requested your presence. As well the Royal family, especially the princess." He informed you.

Your lite up hearing this, especially that Harumi wanted to see you. "Yes of course, where too?" One was about to answer but you do it. "Throne room, got it! Thanks!" Give them a two finger salute, turn back to the wall you just slide down and pounce on it. Scale your way up to the closet window.

The guards just watch you, shaking their heads. A few mumble something under their breath causing the others to snicker. While your heart sunk, their laughing, their snickering...it stung. reaching the open window hop in, notice familiar scents close...very close and even more familiar one that ran a iced shiver down your spine. Only one person could do that...very well...

Swallowing hard, fidget with your fingers with a nervous chuckle turn around with a big smile, still chuckling. "Father!"

Hutchins frowned hard, his eye spoke the rising words he wanted to speak. But, didn't and remained calm. Though it was quiet clear to the six guest following him, each in their color coded gi, the man was angry with you. Though mainly shocked at what just came out your mouth. The one in blue, his mouth dropped wide open. While the others looked from you to Hutchins trying to put it together...father...daughter?

What the heck! Their looks screamed.

A look you noticed, while also noticing them. Give a wave. "Hello!" you greet them walking over, lean in close to them. Especially with the green one. Take a good sniff.

Lloyd leaned a bit away from you. "Umm..." he said. Clearing his throat. "...H-Hello."

"You have quite an unusual scent," you tell him. Leaning in closer. Grabbed his wrist before he could step away. It surprised him how quickly you did it and without looking. "yet-" you give him another sniff. The others winced a bit at your behavior.

Kai pointed. Whispered. "What the heck is she doing? Why is she sniffing Lloyd? Zane?"

His friend wasn't sure. He too was puzzled. "I am sorry but I cannot seem to find an answer. Nya?"

He looked to her. "What you think this is a girl thing or something? I don't know!"

You continued with Lloyd. "-it seems familiar. You smell...you smell like the city! That is quite interesting. Why do you smell like the city?"

Lloyd was taken back by what you just asked, his mind couldn't even wrap around it. Let alone find an answer. Here this female just came and sniffed him like it was nothing, how was he suppose to answer?

It didn't matter if he did or not, you left him alone when Hutchins cleared his throat sharply. You stepped away and went to his side. It was like a sudden change, you stood next to him firm and at attention. Though you smiled while Hutchins did not. Your eyes danced on each ninja. Especially the green one. Though when your eyes meet with the blue one, you couldn't help but laugh. Jay snickered too, Nya looked at him then to you.

"Enough," Hutchins hissed softly to you. Calming your chuckles do as he said. Making sure Hutchins gives you 'The Look' seeing you had he introduced you. "ninjas and Master Lloyd-"

"Lloyd! That is your name!" you exclaimed to him. Giving it a thought. "A nice name."

Hutchins snapped you a look with his eye, you stopped. He continued. "-This is Hunter the palace Ranger. My second-in-command and Princess Harumi's personal body guard. She patrols the grounds with her acute skills. Seeing as she does not see you as a threat, that is a good sign."

"Threat? Sign?" Kai repeated the word looking at you warily, with a nervous chuckle. "What is she some sort of guard dog or something?"

No one laughed with him, eyes fall on him, he stopped. "One could say that," Hutchins said. He turned to you. "Hunter does not take kindly to those seeing as threat. There is a reason she is my second-in-command. If I am not around you may go to her. Hunter."

That was your cue, you step forward and bow to them. Flashing your eyes at each one. Again longer on Lloyd and the blue one who shared a smile with you. Again Nya looked between you and Jay. This time she frowned.

"A pleasure to meet each and everyone of you ninjas," you smile showing your fangs. The others held rising gasps. "I must say, you performance today was...adequate. I was very impressed. You truly are good. I will be happy to assist you in what you need. Do not worry," you point to your nose. "now that I have registered your scent, voices, and appearance you will be safe in my eyes."

"Safe?" Cole spoke up, you look the black one. "Um, we're here for that. No offense."

A chuckle slipped out from you. "I know, but," you turn your attention to him and walk over stopping a few feet before him. Keeping your smile on. "I am aware, but, anyone in these palace walls I am obligated to protect even if they can protect themselves." Your eyes slide to Nya. Return back to Cole. "Also, it's just fun to use my weapons." You bring up an kunai. Admiring it. "I don't get to throw these often, so this will be quite fun!"

The smile you had on left the others a bit...uncomfortable. Something you didn't notice, saying what you needed to say excuse yourself from them and hurry off to Harumi and royal family.


	5. Chapter 5

"I like their smell!" you openly expressed. "They smell good, really good. Especially the Lloyd, I mean Lloyd. He smells like the city! Like Ninjago."

Harumi couldn't help but chuckle a bit, listening to you go on and on about the ninjas. Well not really on and on, just speaking about them. After encountering and being introduced to them, you didn't mind them, and expressed such to the princess in her room. After getting her and escorting her there. It was nearing late in the evening and it was time to rest, so being charged with her care included assisting her in cleaning up the day. Holding a nice clean bowl of warm scented water to help her remove the white and red make-up, set it down on her vanity.

Continue talking. "I wonder if they have stories like you? Of the city from outside the walls! I hope they do, also I wonder if they are good fighters. They seem so, being ninjas and all it would be a shame if otherwise. I wonder," you pause for a moment with a gasping smile spreading over your lips. "if they might be as good as myself."

Harumi laughed softly. "Hunter, there is no one as good as you. Trust me."

You come over and help taking off her head piece, set it to the side. Proudfully, "I suppose, I am. Even so, I would like to spar with them, in a match to see who I could best or if they could best me. Then again, they did save Ninjago or so I've been told. So they must be good. Eventually I will find out."

Harumi just continued you laughing, shaking her head. "I suppose you will, now," her dropped to a whisper. You knew what this meant and hush. "I'm going back out tonight, okay?"

You nod...slowly. "Yes, I know."

She smiled a bit. "I promise I'll be back, before anyone knows I'm gone. Do you want to come with me?"

Oh, you wanted too, so badly, she'd been asking that question for years now and as much as you desired to do. Had to turn her down. Hutchins's hold was strong with you. Sadly, your head hangs a bit and shakes.

"Forgive me, Rumi," you call her by her nickname, "but I cannot accompany you. You know that. I must stay here. I cannot go...go outside the walls."

Her smile wrinkles for a moment. "Sorry," she apologized. Turning away. "I shouldn't have asked."

That was okay, resting a hand on her shoulder, get her to lift her eyes to you. Finding a warm smile for a second replaced with a silly expression that made you and her share a low laugh. With a side hug you gave, it was tight but not too tight. Enough to relay your affections.

"You never need to apologize to me, Rumi." you tell her. Patting her head lightly. "never. You know I'll never get upset with you. Never."

Calmly Harumi rested a hand on your arm that crossed over her chest, clenched it well. Softly responded. "I know. I know."

After an hour of helping the princess, seeing she didn't need you anymore. Wink and take your leave, shutting the door behind you, catch a whiff a familiar scent. One that rose a light smile on your lips. Chuckling to yourself, tempted to follow it, leave it be. Right now before you could rest had some patrolling to do. Spotting a window run to it, ready to jump out and feel the rush of cool air upon your face, Hutchins rounded the corner, spotted you.

"Hunter!"

Damn it!

Your legs tangled and you fell flat to the ground. Did he have to say your name so sharply? Grunting and cursing under your breath, pick yourself up feel someone take hold of your arm and pulled you up. With a heavy yet swift hand Hutchins dusted you off, shaking his head.

"Honestly, child," he scolded. "it seems you have two left feet more so anything. I cannot leave you alone for more than a moment and here I find you falling on the floor. Last thing this palace needs is your markings on the floor. There," he finished coming up looking you over.

Making sure there was nothing out of place, as usual. His eyes always scanned over you for any sort of thing that might be out of place, never did they show with a sense of concern.

"Hunter," his voice commanded your attention, you gave it to him. Trying hard not to let your eyes wonder, stand at attention. Meeting his eyes, the same his eyes meet with yours. "...come with me." He said walking off.

"B-"you stammer. "But what about my pat-"

"That can wait." he hushed you. "Now enough talking back and come follow me, and," he stressed. "listen please."

Huffing stomp your foot softly, patrolling was one of the few things you enjoyed doing. You were able to your own quiet, your own world. See the city and be under the warmth of the moon. Your only other friend whom you shared quiet thoughts with, secrets too. It just always...felt nice, its light gently basking on your skin, filled you a sense of ease and comfort that felt naturally right and made you feel at...home.

Not tonight though, following Hutchins as he instructed, remained quiet. Though not your thoughts, wondered if Rumi managed to go out, like she said she would. Hopefully she'd be back before being noticed. You wondered where the ninjas were, quickly you picked up their scents. They were guarding around, walking around. When you smelt the blue one's scent you couldn't help but laugh, Jay enjoying the spread of food offered with Cole and Zane stopped for a moment and laughed.

"Um," Cole and Zane look at each then to him. "you okay? What's so funny?"

Jay stopped and looked a bit lost, shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, I just felt like laughing." He laughed again. "Okay, that one was on purpose."

Still following Hutchins, tempted to whistle decide against it. Swallow it. This walk was taking some time, through the halls, itching to leap every window you passed held back. Hutchin's voice whipped across your mind, so you stayed put. Throwing your hands rest them behind your head, walking in silence like this was...well something that you'd grow accustom to doing. As long as you could remember, walking these halls...well for the most part you skipped behind Hutchins when you were younger. Or you'd pounce through the halls like some sort of fox to its prey. Or even trying to play hide n seek with him, which never really went anywhere as he called out every spot you hid or tried to hide ruining the fun. Once you clung to his leg letting him as he walked. In all those it was mainly quiet. Despite the words that fell from your mouth, giggles that filled the silence or small little howls you made. Nothing really broke his silence. He just kept walking, over time you learned to just well...kept quit.

Until he stopped, you stopped a two feet behind him. Before his room. "Stay here," he ordered. Went in shut the door behind him, what was just five minutes seem like hours, when Hutchins came out found sitting on the window ceil gazing up at the moon. He stood there and just...stared. Took in the sight before him, the way you sat there so...calm...so at peace with a bit a whimsicalness that glisten in those eyes of yours, mirrored the same as..._Autumn, I..._his eyes drop to the small box he was holding. It had some dust on it, collective dust having sat away for so long. With a sleeve he wiped it off.

He couldn't give this you like that, it would be dishonorable and a wrong. Autumn wouldn't want that. After all she did entrust him with it. Taking a breath, it was time.

"Hunter," he cleared his throat, you turn to him. Instantly notice the box he was carrying. A present? "this isn't a present." He knocked that thought from you, right away your eyes fell to the side. Remaining calm, Hutchins cleared this throat again. Bring your attention back. "This here," he held out the box to you. "is heirloom, that.."he paused for a moment.

This was important you could tell by the way his eyes held themselves together. Giving him your full attention, listen, he seem to have trouble oddly collecting his words. Every time he opened his mouth shut it with a sigh. This was strange, he wasn't afraid of anything and yet...you could smell the seeping of sweat coming. But, he managed to keep it down. Turned attention to you completely.

Now had the words, he needed to say. Reflected in his eyes. "-That was left for you and only you." He placed the box in your hands. "You must understand this is a treasure that you must keep and never give it away, it is a part of you that will help you grow. But, you must remember to always keep your center and focus, for it will take tremendous knowing, with this you will or most likely go through many test that will push you. Break. More than what I have given you, thi-"

"Is this from my mother?" you asked, hopefully.

Hutchins remained calm. Continued. "-As I was saying, this here a part of you. You must know and always stay in the right direction, do not stray for if you do then, you shall become lost. Follow the light, always do so. Protect it."

He didn't answer your question...of course not. Your eyes drop a bit. It shouldn't be a surprise. "I do protect the light," you tell him. "I protect Harumi. Like you asked."

"Yes, I know. But," he bite his lip for a moment, he couldn't say anymore. Except one. "Hunter," his voice though stern was...soft. "understand child that I-I-never mind. You may go back to your post."

With nothing else to say, he left. Staring at the box, shake it a bit, hear something rattle inside. Curious, open it and what you found snatched your breath away while also left you confused.


	6. Chapter 6

High on the roof of the palace you laid under the night sky, holding up what Hutchins gave you. It still amazed you that he actually gave you something other than a weapon. This was far from anything like that, it was small, round, smooth and clear cut like jewel. No visible color, just clear with five small dots spread out. It was the half the size of a coin, attached to a dark strip of leather with a small latch on the ends to connect it.

Again, a strange thing he gave you. First of all you never expected him to have something like this, it seem like something the royal family would wear. Not someone of status let along Hutchins. It was clear by the collected dust on the case it came in, he had for some time and it might, going for a long shot here, belong to someone else. The scent was faint and nearly gone but it was there none the less. Of course Hutchins scent all over it, but the other scent that rang in you was one that stung this yearning.

Was it your mother's?

You weren't sure only that it brought back a distant dream, the fog was thick and moisture hang like a blanket all around. It was hard if not nearly impossible to see, there was a creaking sound and the smell of damp wood. If you could remember correctly, it felt like you were rocking slowly from side to side...and a soft whisper. It was gentle and soothing. It cracked a few times, but it kept its luster. But most importantly, that stood out to you in that dream...the white of the moon. It was so bright and big. Casting away all any darkness. Casting its lunar warmth, that prickled a smile on your lips now.

Holding the item close to you, give it another sniff, it was strange how it triggered that distant dream. Well, Hutchins said it was a dream. So it was a dream, one that just seem familiar is all. Dangling the item now by the strap, give it a thought on whether to put it on or not. It seem clear Hutchins wanted you to wear it otherwise why else would he give it to you. It was just...

"Where is she!"

Hutchins shouted from inside the palace. "Where is she!? Hunter!"

You sprung up from where you laid, nearly tripped over yourself, and almost dropped what he gave you. Luckily you caught. "That was close," you sighed.

"Hunter!" Hutchins shouted for you, this time louder and angrier than before. No wonder your heart was beating fast, swallowing the lump forming your throat try to give a thought what he was upset about with you.

So far you couldn't think of anything, then again...you didn't want to face him when he called for you like that. It was best to remain...hidden until he cooled off. So that's what you did, for the remainder of the night. Stayed hidden, all the way until morning.

The moment the sun began to rise, you quietly and slowly as you could make your way to your room. It was a good thing you managed to find a place hide until Hutchins stopped searching and calling for you. There was no doubt in your mind he went to sleep and was still. So it was perfect for you to slip back in and act like nothing happened. Finding your room after sprinting down the hall, quietly turn the knob and go in. Holding your breath with each movement. Shut the door ever so slowly, lock it, wait a few seconds than breath.

"Okay," you sighed. "I'm good. I better get dressed." With a smile turn around to get started, stop and scream!

Hutchins stood before you, a scowl so deep on his face you were sure that weighed a ton. His eye glaring hard. If that wasn't enough his voice sure was. "Hunter..."he growled between his teeth.

Not a good sign, because your blood ran cold. You tried to keep your smile up, but, it fell. "Umm...hi...ummm.."you clear your throat. "G-Good morni-"

"Don't you ''Good morning me!' "He barked. "How dare you, Hunter! How dare you! Why did you let the princess go off on her own?"

You opened your mouth to close it again. "Well!?" He fumed. You didn't answer. What could you say? He wanted an answer but you didn't have one. To give. "What you did was irresponsible! Lazy! An embarrassment!" He began listing. Taking a step towards. "Reckless! Not to mention-"

Times like this, you wish you didn't have heightened hearing, because your ears kept ringing the more he his voice rose. When you were younger you use to cover your ears and whimper when he did, he seem to calm his tone seeing this, but gradually he stopped and you managed to handle it. Now, was not the case, it was sharper now. Piercing.

Doing your best to hold in a whimper, bit the bottom of your lip to hold it down. So he was upset, furious more like it, which he had every right to be then again...Rumi needed this. Anything to ensure her happiness, you promised her so if it meant risking you being...chewed out, lashed at by Hutchins then it was worth it. Even if it went against your...duties as a Ranger. If it again ensured happiness then you'd gladly do it again. Biting down harder on your lip feel one of your canines break the skin a bit, taste a bit of the crimson liquid that leaked its way on into your mouth. Feeling a yawn coming, hold it back...instead turn your mind to something else.

Or better someone else, that green ninja Lloyd popped in your mind suddenly. It was strange but pleasant. Like some sort of warm light, he was a rather interesting one, you enjoyed his scent quite a lot than the others. Unsure why, but it held the strongest compared to the others. You wondered how he was after getting caught, you hoped it wasn't too much. You needed to make sure, sliding your eyes carefully and slowly pass Hutchins to your brown wardrobe in the corner that held your clothes. Okay, if slowly inched your way over every time he blinked and turned his head for a moment you could make it over and gather your clothes. From there flee and be done with this.

Perfect!

With a plan in motion, enact it, each time Hutchins blinked and turned his head you scooted over to the side. Stopping every time he looked sharply you, you froze and downcast your eyes. Glancing up for a moment, seeing he did the same gesture and make your way over. It took about...ten minutes but you made it. This part you had to be swift...moving a hand up swiftly open the wardrobe and snatch out what you needed, put it behind your back just as Hutchins turned around. His eye like a dart pinning on your arms held behind your back. You kept the same downcast look, he studied you...closely. After a minute, he started up this time turning his back to you.

Perfect!

"You try my patience child," he said, unknowingly having no mind you had began sneaking out. "you must understand Hunter, you cannot be reckless and carefree. You are to watch the princess, that is your job. Your duty! You must take it seriously, I know.."his voice softens a bit. "I know I seem hard upon you, it is because...there will come a time when I will not be here and you will be tasked with protecting more than you know. You cannot let the unknowing slip by. Your mother...your mother she..."

He stopped. Collected himself and cleared his throat. Turned around. "Hunter, child, you must underst-" Found the spot you stood empty. Roared. "Hunter!"

A shiver ran down your spine, but you shook it off. Cleaned and now dressed, properly briskly walked down the halls in hot curiosity. You had asked one of the guards of the ninjas' whereabouts. They told you outside in one of courts practicing. Delighted knowing their location hurry, first grab some things hurry there. Sprinting down the hall, you give the air a quick sniff to ensure what the guards said were actually telling the truth.

They were.

Catching their scent, your grin grew showing your fangs. Taking a another sniff, a certain scent stood out above them. You knew it well and still found it strange it was stronger the others. Yet at the same time it seem...oddly familiar. There was no doubt about it, the scent whom it belonged to, it was the same when the ninjas first came to the palace. When you saw them leave, their color stood out the most and your eyes signaled them out the others. It was just something about that color...you weren't quite sure but it held your attraction if not attention. Which could explain why your smile stretched from ear to ear and next thing...for some reason again...you laughed.

A laugh Jay suddenly did, while training against Nya. It interrupted the important talk everyone was having with Lloyd and his growing affection towards the princess. His friends each tying to give their own advice about the whole thing. Some good...some not really good.

"You okay, Jay?" Kai asked his laughing friend.

Jay wasn't sure, he chuckled again, and shrugged. "I-I'm not sure." Another chuckle slipped out.

The others raise a brow. "You sure?" Cole asked, a bit worried.

Jay looked at him, then at Lloyd. "Yeah, I'm fine...I think." He rubbed his temple. Muttered. "Weird."

Nya eyed her boyfriend carefully, sensing something was wrong. Yet couldn't put a pin on it. "Anyway," Kai changes the topic. Looking to Lloyd, with a chuckling smirk. "back to the matter at hand, Lloyd."

Red rushed over Lloyd's face. The guys chuckled, Nya stepped in. "Leave him alone, Lloyd listen," she stepped away from Jay and walked over. "Okay stop, all of you are really not helping. Lloyd, just be yourself. It's much easier then trying to be someone you're not."

Lloyd reflected for a moment on her words, "Yes, I agree quite much with you Water Ninja." your voice broke through his thoughts. The others stop for a moment and look around, seeing nothing but hearing your laughter and the sound swift running with metal.

"What the?" Kai said looking around.

Jay laughed again. Nya looked at him, frowned with a growl. She knew who was here. "Wonderful."

"Umm...hello?" Lloyd spoke as boldly as he could. Laughter answered. "Where is she?"

No one saw you yet, except Zane. His eyes managed to mark you like a blur. A fast blur, running across the spine of the roof, it was astounding the speed and balance you had. Even more so when you suddenly jumped, twisted and flipped off. With such ease and grace one would think you were some sort of ballerina the way you landed like a gentle leaf, in the middle of everyone. Your presence startled the others a bit. You couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey! I found all of you!" you stand with a excited smile beaming. Showing your fangs, that held the others attention more so than you. They just kept staring at the way your fangs just...glistened in the light. "So, you have an attraction towards Rumi?" you bluntly ask Lloyd jumping into his face and personal space.

He had to lean back to avoid touching noses with you. Giving a small uncomfortable chuckle. "Umm...welll...I mean..."

Your eyes lite up. "That's wonderful! It explains why," you lean in a bit and sniff him. The tip of your ears stand on end. Your smile grew wider.

"If she had tail, I bet it'd be wagging," Kai leaned over and whispered to Cole snickering.

"Yeah," Cole agreed snickering back.

Both friends chuckled, Nya on the other hand growled. "Hasn't she heard of personal space?"

"It seems she has not." Zane answered, earning an eye roll from Nya. "She seems rather comfortable in Lloyd's personal space."

Jay laughed a bit. Nya whipped her eyes at him, he didn't notice. "She's just friendly, that's all."

Nya growled. "A bit too friendly..."

Jay turned to her. "Did you say something?"

Her growl deepened. "Okay," she snapped a bit. "what are you doing here?"

Lloyd couldn't be happier Nya stepped in with the question, even if it was demanding, your ears pick up on her question and step away from Lloyd. Turn to her and the others. Your eyes for a moment land meet with Jay's and the two of you chuckle a bit. Everyone looked with lost and questionable looks.

"What the..."Kai was beyond puzzled, scratching his head. "their laugh...it's..."

Zane finished the rest. "Nearly the same. How strange."

You and Jay laugh for a bit more before stopping an answering Nya's question. "I have come to train with you ninjas. I thought it would be great to see how well you each are in your physical skills." You hold up a hand showing your sharp nails that slowly extended on their own. Startling the others a bit. They weren't sure what to make of it. Except jump back when you slashed the air suddenly.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed. "What the heck!?"

Your smile dropped a bit, head tilted a bit, and blink a few times. Before giggling a bit. Smiled showing your fangs. "What? I'm sure you ninjas have faced quite more than a slash in the air. Do not worry, my nails won't hurt you. Unless," your voice dropped and eyes turned feral for a moment with sharpness that sent a chill down their spines. "you are the enemy then I will not hesitate to tear and rip into your flesh."

They huddle together except Jay, he laughed. Pointing at you. "Haha, you're funny. Good one." The others look at him like he was crazy, but he kept laughing.

For some reason his laughter held your attention and you heard something...in your mind that when you blinked for a moment you saw something...wrapped up in a bundle...giggling and squirming. Unsure what it was, only that it made you share in Jay's laughing too.

Again.

The others just look between you and Jay. Why wasn't he put off by you? More so why in the world did you and him always seem to laugh?

"Okay, I'm confused," Cole said what everyone was thinking. "those two are...okay...okay.."he walked over and stood next to Jay. The laughing settled a bit. You flash Cole a smile and jump into his personal space. He stepped back pushing you away. "Way too close!"

You kept giggling, jump up, flip over, and land behind him. Press yourself against his back. "You're the strong one? Ninja of Earth? Correct?"

Cole froze where he stood. Jay gasped, then laughed. "Shut-up," Cole hissed between his teeth, shrugged you off his back. "do you mind?"

You look at him, raise a hand and slash down. He moved back just in time. "What the heck!" Kai freaked a bit. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Dang, you missed him. Oh well, raising both hands, charge Cole. Swiping and slashing, eager to tear your nails into something, he saw it. The focused and honed look in your eyes. Movements too! He wasn't sure what to make, of the predator look you had. Where you play or not? It sure didn't seem like it, you kept rushing him, staying with his speed if not greater. He had to go on the defenses, using the handle of his hammer to block and push you back. Though the small window of an attack was gone, you gave him no room.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Llyod acknowledged. Watching strike after strike. "Look at the way she moves, she's like...like an actually weapon!"

"I'll say," Kai adds. "she hasn't let Cole get in a single move. She's like an animal!"

He was right on that description, each leap you made was like a deer or something. For nor more than three maybe five seconds you landed then sprung off, right at Cole. He did his best to hold his ground against you. But you just kept applying pressure and more pressure. This was actually fun, you couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun. The guards here weren't this good nor where they able to keep up with you. Most of the time they'd all be out with in ten minutes, but this one...this ninja he was lasting longer.

Just one thing, where was his spinjitzu? You wanted to see that and see him use his elemental power. But, you got nothing. What a disappointment.

"Well," you stop suddenly, to Cole's and the others surprise. "that was quite vigorous." You compliment looking at your nails with a smile. "I am pleased. What a fine warrior you are, you have my respect."

"Excuse me?" Cole rose a brow. "Your respect? You just suddenly attacked me! For no reason, how is that respectable."

Why he upset? You weren't sure, so you give it a thought, that was interrupted by a booming heated voice that ran ice up your spine. "Hunter! You disobedient girl!" A hand whips out, grabs you by the forearm and snatches you away.

It was Hutchins. "Father..."you whine.

"Don't you father me!" he snapped. "I'm trying to have a decent talk with you, child, and you run off. That is beyond rude. You come galivanting off to pester the ninjas instead of being at your post. Where you should be! Your constant-"

The others remain where they are, watching you being dragged rather forcefully by the man. Not to mention hearing nearly every word he said. That wasn't all kind. It was more lashing than anything.

"What's his deal?" Lloyd narrowed his eyes a bit. "She didn't really do anything, I don't trust that guy. Not at all."


End file.
